Aladdin
by ASweetYume
Summary: Alors tout le mode a déjà vu le film de Disney!Retrouver le film et le conte Aladdin avec les personnages de Naruto!Je met le rating à M parce que je ne sais pas comment cela va finir.
1. le début du commencement

**Titre**: les contes des mille et une nuit - Aladin naturellement, modifié de ma part légèrement seulement

**Auteure**:Mimi, moi par l'occurrence

**Couple**: Eum! Surprise… Non je blague SasuNaru!

**Béta-lectrice**: Mirty

**Disclamer**: ils ne seront jamais à moi. Le film et les chansons appartiennent à Walt Disney, bien sûr, et l'histoire à son auteur.

**Note**: Alors je ne suis pas douée avec le français, je ne vous cacherais pas que parfois mes écrits peuvent être incompréhensibles ou illisibles, cela dépend des gens. Mais j'essais de m'améliorer, comme quand on apprend à marcher, même si ce n'est pas parfait, s'il vous plaît, les commentaires uniquement blessants et dédaigneux, gardez les dans vos têtes. Je risque de faire des fautes, je ne suis pas une machine alors pardonnez moi pour des erreurs d'inattention ou autre. Et de même pour ma Béta. Merci!

En cette fin d'après-midi, le soleil éclairant le désert cuisant sous la chaleur suffocante du soleil, on pouvait apercevoir sur le chemin un jeune homme grand, les cheveux bruns, la peau basanée - comme la plupart des hommes qu'on peut trouver en Arabie - mais il avait également d'étranges tatouages en forme de triangle rouge sur les joues. De plus il se promenait dans un désert où toute personne normale aurait hallucinée ou serait tombée inconsciente. Par contre l'homme avait l'air heureux et nullement dérangé par la chaleur étouffante. Son regard était allumé par la malice et le bonheur ainsi qu'autre chose mais on ne pouvait dire quoi encore. Ce bel homme se baladait en chameau. Celui-ci était chargé de bagages et plein d'autres choses que l'on ne pouvait distinguer. Le chameau marchait d'un pas rapide pour se diriger vers une ville avec un magnifique château majestueux, immense, un réel plaisir pour les yeux… mais avant tout ce château était chaleureux et accueillant. Si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait distinctement entendre la voix chaude et grave de l'homme chanter :

_Moi je viens d'un pays de désert infini,  
Où les caravanes rêvent et flânent.  
Où, pendant ton sommeil,  
Les serpents t'ensorcellent!  
C'est bizarr__e ça ?  
Mais, eh, c'est chez moi!_

Sur ce passage, on pouvait clairement dire qu'il chantait avec une pointe d'amusement.

_  
Quand le vent vient de l'Est,  
Le soleil est à l'Ouest,_

A cet instant, on voyait le magnifique soleil se coucher, et plonger le désert cuisant dans l'obscurité la plus totale et dans un froid glacial. En même temps en vent souffla, comme si le jeune homme le contrôlait selon ses envies

_  
Et s'endort dans les sables d'or...  
C'est l'instant envoûtant,  
Vole en tapis volant,  
Vers la magie des nuits d'Orient !  
_

Le jeune homme entra dans la ville où se trouvait le fabuleux palais

_  
Oh nuits d'Arabie,  
Mille et une folies.  
Insomnie d'amour,  
Plus chaude à minuit  
Qu'au soleil, __en plein jour!_

Sur la place du marché, on pouvait voir un cracheur de feu amuser les dernières personnes qui restaient, puis le jeune homme termina sa chanson :

_  
Oh nuits d'Arabie,  
Au parfum de velours.  
Pour le fou qui se perd,  
Au coeur du désert, __  
Fatal est l'amour!_

Le chameau épuisé par sa journée de marche s'écrasa littéralement au sol.

Le jeune homme se leva et descendit des bagages, et nous remarquant, il fit :

- Ho ! Bonjour mon ami !

Ceci avec amusement et joie dans sa voix. Puis il installa rapidement son commerce et commença :

- Tu veux quelque chose ?... J'ai de tout, bijoux majestueux, panier, tout...tout je te dis ! Regarde ! Cette boite je les ramener de mon dernier voyage n'est-elle pas magnifique ?!

Se rendant compte que ce n'est qu'un escroc, ou quelque chose dans le genre, tu commences à partir, mais il te retient :

- Non…Non ne part pas !

Dit le jeune homme en tenant une lampe, tout à fait normale à tes yeux

- Regarde ! Cette lampe est magique ! Tu ne me crois pas, pourtant elle a fait des choses merveilleuses !! Sans elle, il n'y aurait pas eu cette magnifique histoire. Attend je te la raconte, fit l'homme d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Installe-toi bien ! Cette histoire est longue et merveilleuse, alors prépare toi à être surpris !


	2. Le vrai commencement

**Titre**: les contes des mille et une nuit - Aladin naturellement, modifié de ma part légèrement seulement

**Auteure**: Mimi, moi par l'occurrence

**Couple**: Eum! Surprise… Non je blague SasuNaru!

**Béta-lectrice**: Mirty

**Disclamer**: ils ne seront jamais à moi. Le film et les chansons appartiennent à Walt Disney, bien sûr, et l'histoire à son auteur.

**Note**: Alors je ne suis pas douée avec le français, je ne vous cacherais pas que parfois mes écrits peuvent être incompréhensibles ou illisibles, cela dépend des gens. Mais j'essais de m'améliorer, comme quand on apprend à marcher, même si ce n'est pas parfait, s'il vous plaît, les commentaires uniquement blessants et dédaigneux, gardez les dans vos têtes. Je risque de faire des fautes, je ne suis pas une machine alors pardonnez moi pour des erreurs d'inattention ou autre. Et de même pour ma Béta. Merci! Certains mots vous serez expliqués à la fin!

**Note **: Les chansons sont des versions françaises est-ce que vous voulez une autre version mais avec les Québécoise?

* * *

- Alors bien installé ? Demanda le marchand

- Oui ?! Alors tu vois cette lampe…Elle peut paraître banale, sauf que ce n'est pas l'extérieur qui compte, mais l'intérieur. Tout comme l'histoire que je vais te raconter, sur un jeune homme. Mais, pour le jeune homme, tout comme pour la lampe ce fut l'intérieur qui compta, il était un vrai diamant brut… Tu es prêt ? Bien. Tout commença, une nuit très sombre, où un homme aussi sombre attendait un autre homme pour son sombre plan.

Un homme se hâtait sur son cheval, pressant l'animal à aller toujours plus vite. Il ne voulait pas faire trop attendre le vizir royal trop longtemps, car cet homme avait le sultan dans sa poche. De plus le vizir était un homme sans pitié et semblait tenir à ce demi scarabée plus qu'à sa vie ! Sans oublier que cet homme le faisait trembler de peur, son apparence n'arrangeant rien ! Cet homme avait la peau blanche, les cheveux noirs et très long, il avait une langue anormalement longue pour un être humain, son regard était vert, globuleux, et sa pupille était petite et verticale, comme celle d'un reptile. Son regarde était surmonté d'un ombre à paupière violet. En plus de son apparence anormale, il était fourbe, impitoyable, mais intelligent. Alors pourquoi avait-t-il demandé à un simple voleur de voler cet objet ?

Il ne comprenait pas, il n'était qu'un voleur ordinaire… Quoique… il avait toujours réussit ses vols, peu importe ce qu'il devait faire pour y parvenir. Et pour ne rien gâcher, le voleur était beau. Blond, les cheveux longs, souvent mi-attachés, avec une frange. Un visage doux mais masculin, une peau ni blanche ni basanée. Pas mal dans son genre.

Une voix tira l'homme de ses réflexions :

- Alors, Deidara, as-tu ce que je t'avais demandé?

- Oui, ô Grand Orochimaru ! Même si j'ai dut trancher quelques gorges pour l'avoir…

- Donne-le-moi

Deidara donna la moitié de scarabée à Orochimaru, qui les lui colla ensemble. Le scarabée, enfin entier, s'illumina et prit vie. Il remua, affolant les chevaux des deux hommes, puis partit en volant dans une direction inconnue. Alors, le vizir cria :

- Vite ! Il faut le suivre avant que l'on ne puisse plus le voir !!!

Les deux hommes élancèrent donc leurs chevaux après le scarabée, et ils virent le scarabée se séparait de nouveau, créant une dune avec deux points lumineux. La dune se transforma en un tigre percé à l'oreille gauche. Le tigre ouvrit grandement ses yeux et sa gueule, qui diffusaient la même lumière que celle du scarabée. Le vizir souffla alors :

-La caverne des merveilles, enfin !

- La caverne des merveilles, la caverne des merveeeeeeeeilles, répéta le perroquet

Deidara, impressionné par ce phénomène plus qu'étrange, murmura d'une voix mal assurée

-Par Allah…

- Deidara ! Tous les trésors sont à toi mais va me chercher la lampe. Elle est à moi, s'écria le vizir tout en empoignant le voleur.

-D'a…D'accord, répondit le voleur, une fois de plus d'une voix mal assurée.

Le voleur s'avança vers le tigre et déglutit, il se colla contre des crocs du tigre, puis il vit la langue de celui-ci se transformer en marches. Le voleur s'apprêtait à entrer dans la gueule du tigre, quand celui-ci parla, ce qui projeta Deidara plus loin.

- Qui ose venir me déranger dans mon sommeil?

Le voleur se mis à genoux et se rapprocha du tigre puis il dit

- Moi Deidara ! Un humble voleur.

- Bien entre !

Le tigre rouvrit sa gueule, et Deidara y entra. Le voleur n'était que sur la première marche quand le tigre s'effondra sur lui. Le voleur mourut sur le coup, étouffé par une tonne de sable. Mais avant que le tigre ne redevienne une simple dune, il dit :

- La seule personne qui pourra entrer cachera sous ses traits durs un cœur d'or. Ce sera un vrai diamant brut.

Le perroquet, qui s'était retrouvé sous un tas de sable, en sortit et cracha le sable que contenait son bec.

-J'en ai assez, Maître Orochimaru ! Râla le perroquet en allant chercher les deux moitiés du scarabée.

- Du calme Kabuto. Deidara n'avais pas les qualités requises.

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, Maître !

-Allons, Kabuto. Un voleur de moins ne fait pas de mal. Allons chercher ce cœur pur, ce diamant brut. Il me le faut!

-Bien Orochimaru-Sama

Le vizir et le perroquet partirent sur leur cheval, allant à toute vitesse vers le palais d'Agrabah.

* * *

_Vizir _: premier ministre de souverain musulman*

_Sultan _: Souverain dans divers états musulmans

_Allah _: Dieu musulman, finalement peut importe le nom c'est tous dieu que tout le monde connait

* le royal que j'ai ajouté vient du film version canadienne (québécoise), chose que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils ont mis cela là


End file.
